Saved
by cristina reid
Summary: Dereks a superhero, Spencers the damsel in distress. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

What if Derek was a super hero, a super hero who just happen to fall for a thin beauty who kept finding trouble? Think of this story like a Spider-Man, Bat Man story. Only with Criminal Minds : )

Now do me a favor and dont review saying, "get a beta because your work is crap without good gramar".  
I'm improving "on my own" every day, and if someone else fixes my mistakes for me, how will I learn from them? Read some of my old stories and youll see how much I improved BY MYSELF!

WARNING/ HAPPY SLASH!

Chapter1

The first time Spencer began to believe.

Spencer Reid was good at his job. But it was days like today that he thought the people he interviewed were... well, crazy. Spencer stared at the man in front of him with his brows raised, as the man rambled on and on.

"And he raised his hand and shot something. A wire came out of it and he used it to swing through the air!"

Spencer had enough. He brought his pad and paper to his left hand and raised his right. "Stop right there." Spencer half laughed, half scoffed. "He, 'swung' through the air?" He repeated.

The man nodded.

Spencer took a deep breath, then smiled. "I think I have all I need. Thank you for your time." With that, the reporter turned and walked away.

He walked up to his car and threw his pad and pen inside through the window. Spencer sighed and shook his head.

The couple of robbers got away and all Spencer was left with was an old man saying a masked man in a black suit came into the bank and scared FOUR robbers away. There was something to laugh at. One man winning against four?

Spencer raised his eyes from inside his car. Thats when something in the alley caught the young reporters eye.

A man stood staring at the sceen in front of him.

Spencer reached back into his car and grabbed his pad and pen. Then quickly made his way towards the alley.

"Wait! Sir! I was wondering if I could ask a couple of ques... tions." Spencers brows narrowed at the empty alley. His eyes trailed around the alley as he bit his bottom lip. Spencer took slower steps into the alley.

"Hello?"

Spencer brought his hands to his arms and lightly shivered, even though it was a warm 70degree day. Spencer never really like alleys. He didnt even go into his own back yard to throw trash. He did that through his front yard.

Spencer stopped walking and shivered once again. "Maybe next time?" He said low. Spencer gulped deep and shook his head. He turned back to around to leave but was stopped with a punch to the face.

The young reporter fell backwards with a grunt. He took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes. He saw blurry and shut his again to shake his head. He brought the back of his hand to the corner of his mouth where he was punched. He could fel blood trailing the corner of his mouth.

When Spencer reopened his eyes, they widen.

There, standing in front of him was a man. Well, he wasnt sure 'man' was the correct word. As the man was at least ten feet tall, wearing a completely red suit. Half his face covered with a red mask so that only his mouth and jaw showed.

The man was facing a red bow and arrow towards Spencers face.

"I got a message for you Spencer Reid, from The Leds." The voice was deep.

Spencer gulped. The Leds were the biggest gang in Quantico. People even said they owned the city. Spencer had been doing a report on them and a few of his newspaper reports had actually helped to catch a few of the gang members.

When Spencer just stared, the man growled. "Shut it!"

Spencer yelped and shut his eyes when he saw the arrow coming towards him. He stood there on the ground, waiting for the pain. But the pain never came.

Spencer slowly opened his eyes. His brows narrowed in confusion at seeing the pointy part of the arrow an inch from his nose. His eyes trailed to the other end of the arrow where there was a black leathered glove. His eyes trailed more up to see yet another man. Only this one was in black.

Spencers mouth opened. The old man was right? Either that, or Spencer was going crazy himself.

The man in front of Spencer pulled the arrow to his own face and stared at it for a very short moment before breaking it in half.

"It's not nice to pick on the smaller ones." He voice was soft, yet very manly. His black suit was the same as the one in red, only the black suit had letters on it.

'SSA'

Spencer stared as the man in the red suit growled in his throat. "I'll be back Spencer Reid." Then his dark eyes trailed to the black suits. "You cant always be there, remember that."

The man in the red suit raised his hand over his head. A red wire shot out straight up and the man was raised off the ground towards the building tops.

Spencer stared up at the empty walls of the building that the man was just at, his mouth still slightly open.

That was until he heard a voice.

"Are you alright?"

Spencers eyes trailed to the man in the black suit in front of him. The reporter quickly got to his feet and stared wide eyed at the man. "W-who are you?" Spencer gulped. "What are you?"

"I'm human."

Spencer shook his head. "No you're not. No human could move so quickly."

"I can."

Spencer stared.

The man in the black suit sighed. "You can make your report Spencer Reid. But all the people can know me as is SSA."

"What does it stand for?"

The man didnt answer. He stared for a moment longer before bringing his hand over his head, the same as the man in red did. Then he shot a black wire from his hand and was off into the air.

Only he didnt go straight up like the red man did. He swung on the wires, just like the old man said he did.

Spencer ran four steps towards the man before the man in black dispeared through the tall buildings. Spencer took a few deep breaths before he smiled. "SSA." He said to himself. He doubted he would ever find out what the letters stood for. But that didnt matter.

He was just saved by a handsome stranger, and he didnt even get to say "thank you".

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

Spencer watched with a smile as his boss Aaron Hotchner read his paper. The man had been staring at Spencers colomn with an unread-able expression for the pass half hour. With Hotch had finally looked up from the paper, he had a frown on his face. He took a deep breath and slammed the paper on his desk.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Spencers smile quickly faded.

"Are you trying to tell me something Spencer? Are you high?"

Spencer shook his head. "No. Every word is true."

The boss chuckled. "You're telling me, that a masked man saved you from getting murdered?"

Spencer gulped, then after a few seconds of thinking about his answer nodded.

Hotch leaned forward on the desk. "Tell me Spencer, with your own lips. And I want you to listen to yourself, then ask yourself who would believe this... fairytale you intend to live through my newspaper."

Spencer gulped again and stared.

Hotch raised his eyebrows. "Go on."

Spencer stared down at his hands that were folded on his lap. "He saved my life. He stopped an arrow from coming at me." He whispered, loud enough for his boss to hear.

Hotch ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "I dont know whats going on Spencer, and I dont know what brought this story into your mind. But superheros DONT exsist. Now, i'm going to give you a deadline."

Spencer raised his head. "What about my story?"

Hotch stared with dark eyes and spoke forcefully. "You have until tomorrow afternoon, Spencer. Get another story."

Spencer stared a few moments longer, his bosses features saying it was the end of their discussion. Spencer nodded and slowly got up from the seat he was sitting on.

"Thank you sir." With that, Spencer left his boss' office.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer had decided to eat dinner at a small resturant at the corner of his apartment block. When he went into the small place, he took a seat at the conter on top if a stool.

"Hey Spencer, what can I get you?"

Spencer always found himself smiling when he came to this place. "Hi, Derek. A cheeseburger with the fries and coke."

"Coming right up." The dark skinned man winked and turned to start on Spencers food.

Spencer smiled as he stared at Dereks back. His tight white t-shirt snuggled against his big forearm muscles. Spencer bit his bottom lip and lifted himself up a little in his seat, taking a quick glance at Dereks perfectly shaped ass.

Spencer cleared his throat smiling, then sat back down on the stool.

Derek turned back around with a plate on his hand. A perfect sized burger sitting there with golden fries that always came out looking like they came from a comercial. "Here you go Spencer. Cokes on me."

Spencer nodded and dug into his fries. "Thanks. So hows everything with the buisness?" He asked as he chewed one fry.

Derek nodded and leaned forwards on the counter. "Never been better. It seems more and more customers are coming in everyday."

Spencer frowned and looked around. "Its empty right now." He turned back to the man and stated after seeing only one other person.

Derek laughed warmly. "I said i'm getting new customers. Doesnt mean I get them all at the same time."

Spencer blushed and bit his bottom lip. "Right." He picked up his burger and took a bite.

"So hows your job?" Derek asked, sounding interested.

Spencer nodded. "It's... ok, for now."

Derek frowned. "For now?" He repeated.

Spencer nodded, his face falling. "My boss is a real jerk." He pouted. "He made me feel so stupid today."

"I didnt know that could happen when you have such a great job." Derek smiled.

Spencer smiled back. "It can. And if anyone has a great job, it's you. This is yours." He said gestering around the resturant. "No one can scold you for one mistake." Spencer frowned again. "Only I didnt make a mistake. I told the truth."

Derek stared. "What did you tell the truth about?"

Spencer licked his bottom lip and opened his mouth to answer but ended up shaking his head instead. "You wouldnt believe me if I told you." He dug into his burger again.

"Try me." Derek insisted.

Spencer looked back up from food. His mouth open and his burger an inch away. He shut his mouth and lay his burger back on his plate. Then licked his lips again and leaned forward on the table just as Derek was.

"Do you believe in superheros?"

Derek blinked. "You mean like firefighters and police officers?"

Spencer shook his head, then asked. "Do you believe that... someone can move at the speed of light, swing through buildings?"

Derek shook his head. "It doesnt matter what I believe. What matters is that you belive in something or someone that can make a difference. And that you can get others to believe when they're dont."

Spencer stared for a few moments more before nodding smiling. "Thats makes sense. It makes alot of sense." Then Spencer frowned once more. "But how can I get my boss to believe my story?"

"Proof." Derek answered.

Spencer blinked. "What do you mean?"

"It's easy Spencer. Get proof to back up your story." Derek answered. He knew exactly what Spencer was talking about and had every intention of helping. "Get pictures of your hero."

Spencer blinked again and this time his smile didnt leave. "Thats a great idea. But I need to find where he is."

Derek nodded. "Then you better start looking."

Spencer nodded again. "I will. Thanks Derek. He reached into his pocket to pay for his food, but Derek held out his hand. "Its on me. You're the first customer today."

Now, Spencers smile faded. "But, you said-

Derek smiled. He had tried to impress Spencer by saying buisness was good, when in reality, buisness was shit. "No sense in paying when i'm planning to close so early today. Especially my favorite customer."

Spencer smiled sadly. "I-uh, thanks again Derek."

The man nodded and waved Spencer off. The moment Spencer was out the door, Derek quickly pulled off his apron, shut his resturant for the rest of the day and went to grab a superhero.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Spencer slowly walked around the park, watching as the mother geese swam with their baby ducklings around the huge pound that lay in the very center of the park.

Spencer smiled and lifted his camera, snapping a few pictures, but not too much because he wanted to be sure he had enough film in case he saw SSA.

Spencer dug into his pocket and pulled out a sandwhich bag. He dug into the bag and pulled a slice of bread, breaking off a piece then flinging it to a passing duck.

Big mistake.

Spencer flinched as all the ducks starting fighting each other for the one piece and the pound water splashed on him. His flinch quickly turned to a smile when he saw all the ducks suddenly just floating in the water in front of him, waiting for the next piece of bread to be thrown. Spencer dug into his bag and pulled more pieces out.

XOXOXOXO

He stared at the young boy threw pieces of food to the park animals. This boy, something about him seemed to have SSA watch over him for the passed year.

This man wondered why. Why was SSA always near this boy? And more impotantly, why did he come to the boys aid a few days ago?

The man smiled evil. SSA must really care about the boy. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. But he would need more proof of the care the hero had for this young man. This Spencer.

The man smiled even darker. He would make SSA pay for all his wrong doing, he would make him wish he never betrayed him. The man took a step forward and walked towards the boy.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer threw another piece of bread to the ducks who hadnt seemed to realize they needed to share the food. So he broke another piece off, kneeled down and heldit out.

One of the geese seemed to realize the only way to grab the food and swam up to the piece of bread. The bird quickly grabbed the bread the swam back a few feet as it ate.

"Shows how grateful they are."

Spencer turned at the sound of the voice. "They're very cautious animals. Very smart." He turned back to the ducks who seemed to noticed that there was now one person too many and they began to back away. Spencer gave a small disapointed smile then turned back to the man. "See what I mean?"

The dark skinned man smiled. "Yeah. Come here often?"

Spencer nodded. "I live in the neighborhood."

"Do you?" The man smiled again and reached out his hand. "Buford, Carl Buford. Just moved here." Easy lie.

Spencer stared at the hand and just waved it off. He cleared his throat then forced a smile. "Spencer." He said, then turned back to the ducks.

Carl nodded. "Right, germs." The man pulled his hand back. Sheesh, this boys full of himself. Let me see if there really is anything interesting about him.

"So, Spencer... dating anybody?"

Spencers head snapped towards he man. "W-what?" Why would this weird guy just come up and ask a question like that?

Buford lightly shrugged his shoulders. "Just wondering if you'd like to go for coffee."

Spencers head spun. Is this guy for real? What is he like 50? Quick make something up. Theres no way a good looking 22 year old Spencer would go with that old man.

"Yeah, i'm dating someone."

Buford nodded. "Whats his name?"

Spencers brows narrowed. This man was getting personal. "What makes you think its a guy?" He shot back.

The man in front of him shrugged. "Just a guess. Why else would I try?"

Spencer inwardly gagged. "His name is Derek." Wonderful lie. It made Spencer get butterflies all of a sudden.

Carls smile raised a little and he nodded. "He should take care of you then." With that, the man turned and left. He always had a sense in his head when his enemy was close.

And he was close.

Carl quickly walked behind some trees in the park.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer stared after the man for a second longer before shaking his head. "Weirdo." He muttered low, before continueing his walk.

Spencer was already on his way home, when he heard some sirens. His eyes followed the police car as it blurted passed him and stopped at the end of the block he just exited. Spencer shook his head and turned back to his own block, taking a few steps towards his apartment. If only someone could grab all the evil people around the city and throw them all... away.

"Like a superhero." Spencer muttered Spencer stopped walking and quickly turned back towards where the police cars had stopped, straight ahead about a block away.

Spencer smiled and quickly made his way over to the sceen.

XOXOXOXO

He made it to the sceen, just as the police were setting tape over the crime area. Spencer stared over peoples shoulders and heads, but making sure he payed attention to the buildings.

Spencer pushed through someone of the people and made it to the front of the tape. He saw that the cops were surronding a small drug store. Spencer dug into his pocket and pulled out a small notepad and a pen from behind his ear.

"Sir!" A cop turned to him, and Spencer began his job. "I work for Hotchner newspaper. Can you tell me what happened?"

"No. We dont give information unless its the camera crew." He answered snotty.

But Spencer being the perfessional he was, wouldnt take no for an answer. "Is it true that there are hostages?"

The cops brows narrowed. "No. I dont know where you got that information from."

"What about the injured?" Spencer asked again.

"So far the store owner is said to have been injured, but not too seriously."

"Was he shot?" Spencer asked.

"No more questions." The cop growled, then turned back to the crime sceen.

"But... bastard." Spencer growled under his breath. He squinted up at the builing tops then turned his gaze back to the store. Spencer glanced at the cops who were all surronded and seemed to be planning on how to enter the building. Spencer bit his bottom lip then quickly slipped under the tape, he made his way towards the store.

Just when he reached his hand to open the door...

"Hey kid, stop!" Spencer was turned around forcefully by a cop. "Are you crazy? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Spencer shook his head. "I dont think they're in there."

The cop gave a cold chuckle. "How? How will they be able to get out."

"They didnt, they were caught."

The cop began to laugh. "Are you crazy? How the he-" He was caught off when two men were thrown to the ground at his feet. The cops brows narrowed in confusion and he looked up at the top of the store.

"What the hell!" The cop pulled Spencer behind him. He missed the smile on Spencers face. A smile that quickly faded when all the cops pointed there guns at the masked man who was dressed in all black.

"Put your hands in the air!" The cop yelled.

Spencer shook his head and tried pulling the mans hand down. "No!"

"Back up kid!"

Spencer struggled with the cops arm. "No! He's the good guy!"

"I said back up!"

Spencer reached for the gun. "No! I wont you let hurt him!"

The cop snarled and slammed his elbow back against Spencer. Spencer yelped when the elbow hit his face and he fell to the ground. The cop seemed shocked by his own actions and turned to Spencers aid.

Which is why he was shocked when he felt a forced right behind him. The cop turned and his eyes widen at the masked man standing in front of him. The cop looked up at the tall building, then back down at the masked man.

"How the hell did you get down here?"

But the hero didnt answer. He leaned down and reached out his hand to Spencer and helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?" His deep voice asked, once the light skinned beauty was on his feet.

Spencer nodded. "I think." He smiled.

By this time the cop had backed up towards the others and they were all surronding the two that were standing in the center.

"I've been looking for you." Spencer said, his smile never leaving.

"You have, havent you?"

Spencer frowned. SSA didnt sound surprised. Then he heard guns cocking. Spencer glanced behind him and his eyes widen. He licked his bottom lip. "I guess it's going to have to wait." He said urgently. "You better leave." He saw SSA's dark eyes trail towards the guns aimed at him. The dark eyes trailed back to Spencer.

"Come with me." Spencer frowned. "How? I ca-" He yelped when an arm wrapped around his waist and his chest as flushed against SSA's firm one.

The cops panicked. "Release the hostage!

But the hero was paying attention. His eyes were locked with Spencers. "Are you afraid of heights?"

Spencer felt his breathing pick up. Yes, i'm afraid of heights! He inwardly yelled.

Then why was he slowly wrapping his arms around SSA's neck right now? Why wasnt he telling SSA that there was no way he would fly through buildings so high? And now why was he holding on tight as if his life depended on it!

Spencer looked down and his eyes widen.

Oh... thats why. Because his life did depend on it. He held on tighter as he found they were at least 30 feet high. Their feet swinging in the air. Spencer looked back up at SSA, who had a smile on his face.

"I thought you said you werent scared?" He teased.

Spencer just chuckled and brought his head to the heros shoulder, trying not to think about how high up they were. If he were thinking straight his answer to the hero would be, "he never answered his question. He just silently agreed to go."

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

"Oh..." Spencer stood still for a short moment when SSA landed on a roof top. Spencer had to admit the view was breath taking. The orange sun was setting a in on a sky full of pink and green on one side and a darkening blue on the other. "Wow." He breathed as he looked at the sun setting in the sky.

"You like it?"

Spencer nodded. "I love it." He smiled and looked towards the hero who smiled back.

"I knew you would." SSA whispered.

They stood staring at each other for a few long seconds before Spencer bit his bottom lip and turned back to the sky. "Do you come here often?" He asked, trying to hide his blush.

The hero nodded. "Every night."

Spencer nodded back then bit his bottom lip again and leaned on his tip toes, trying to look down.

"Do you want to see?" SSA asked.

"No!" Spencer quickly protested. "I-i'm fine right here."

But the superhero was paying attention. He grabbed the young mans hand and pulled him forward. "It's all right. I wont let you fall."

Spencer just followed. His brain screaming not to get so close to the edge. But it was to late. Spencer sucked in a breath and held on tighter to SSAs gloved hand. "Oh my god." He shook his head then threw it on the heros shoulder, who began to laugh. "I'm ready to go back now. Take me back now." Spencer begged.

"Not yet." The heros sexy smooth voice spoke.

Spencer took a few deep breaths before he blinked when he felt a few wet drops on his arms and head. He pulled his head away from the firm shoulder, staring at it for about two seconds before his eyes trailed to the suddenly graying sky. Spencers mouth slightly opened as the rain began to pour down.

He smiled, a smile that suddenly turned to a laugh. His eyes trailed down to SSA. "How'd you know like the rain?"

"I know alot about you." The man whispered.

Spencer still smiled. Even though right about this moment he show feel unease about the stranger knowing one of Spencers hobbies of getting wet in the rain. Spencer brushed his soaked hair out of his face with his hands.

He felt himself being pulled away from the edge of the building. The hero walked down first then pulled Spencer down. Spencer lost his footing on the wet roof and ended up slipping forward and straight into the mans chest and arms. His arms holding onto the heros shoulders. He moved his head from the chest and stared up into the dark eyes that stared back.

Spencer began to feel something. But it couldnt love, could it? How could he love someone he didnt know. Staring at the hero at the moment Spencer knew two things.

One, the hero had beautiful dark eyes. And two, the mask didnt cover all the heros face so he knew that SSA had beautiful dark skin.

Spencer slowly reached a hand up, but stopped an inch from the face. SSA seemed to realize, and he brought his own hand to Spencers then pulled it towards the exposed skin on his cheek.

Spencer felt the skin and his thoughts were correct. The skin was very smooth, and the heros face was beautifully shaped. But that wasnt enough for the curious young man. He wanted more.

Spencer reached out his other hand and grabbed the edges of the mask.

The heros hands quickly shot up and gently grabbed the hands. "Dont do that." He said low.

Spencers hazel eyes stared into the darker ones. "But I want to see." He tried bringing his hands back to the mask, but the hero shook his head.

"I cant risk it."

"I wont tell." Spencer whispered as he slowly shook his own head.

"It's too dangerous." The hero whispered back.

Spencer gulped then slowly lowered his hands and nodded.

"You know my name. Do I get to know yours?" The hero asked in his husky but gentle voice, although he already secretly knew the young mans name.

"Spencer." Spencer smiled as he answered.

SSA nodded. "I should take you home Spencer."

Spencer opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it, so he nodded instead. SSA seen this and slowly leaned foward bringing his lips to Spencers, who had closed his eyes at the twist in his stomach when he felt soft lips on his.

Spencer had no idea what happened after that, but when he opened his eyes, he was no longer standing on the roof top. He was in front of his apartment building. And he was now standing alone in the rain. He looked towards his building.

Spencers brows narrowed and he ran towards the door then bent down and picked up his camera that stood there with a note.

"Good luck with your story"

Spencers mouth opened. He stared around the empty street and saw no one. His eyes trailed down to the note and camera. "How'd you know where I live?"

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

First thing 8am, Spencer was once again sitting in front of his boss, only this time the young man wasnt smiling. He wont make the mistake of being overly-excited.

Hotch cleared his throat and looked up from the photos in his hand. "I'm very surprised at you Spencer."

Spencer licked his bottom lip, his leg bouncing up and down.

"I gave you a chance to bring me another story, and you gave me the same story." Hotch lay the photos on his desk.

Spencer gulped deep.

"Did you think Spencer, about the consequences?"

Spencer stared with his mouth slightly opened. Then slowly shook his head. "I-I just wanted to get his story out."

"Dont you mean your story, Spencer?" Hotch said.

Spencer licked his bottom lip again, his mouth suddenly seeming very dry. He lowered his gaze to his linked fingers on his lap.

"I'm very impressed."

Spencers head snapped up to his boss looking very confused. "Sir..."

Hotch gave a small nod. "You were determined, Spencer. Even after I turned your story down, you were eager to prove me wrong. No matter the consequences. You pushed aside the risks and decided, what the hell, I want my story out there. And you brought it, along with the evidence I said you didnt have."

Spencer still stared.

"Like I said, i'm impressed." Hotchs lips lined. "But we still have one problem."

Spencer still stared. This was torture, would the damn boss get to his point already!

Hotch leaned back in his seat. "There is no room in your colomn for the photos."

Spencers felt his heart fall from a high shelf. So he worked for nothing! His colomn would be empty! Or Hotch would fire him and get one of the morons from the second floor to take over his colmn! And Spencer would not be able to pay rent and stay on the street! AND! AND! AND!

"So what do you say to the front page?"

Spencer stared at his boss for a second longer before shaking his head. "What?"

"The front page Spencer. My headline." Hotch tried.

Spencers eyes widen.

"A promotion, Spencer."

Spencer stared for a second longer before a wide smile apeared on his lips. "Really? Like really, really, really?"

"Yes Spencer, really."

Spencer jumped from his seat laughing. "Yes! Yes! I'll take it!"

Hotch stood with a straight face. "Of course you would." He said low.

"I-it's an honor. Thank you sir. I-i'm honored. I dont know what to say. Just thank you."

Hotch brought his hand up. "Dont thank me just yet."

Spencer stared again, this time standing and still smiling.

"Front page is serious business Spencer. Your story has to be made longer. It needs to take up 75% of the front page so three of your photos can be added."

Spencer nodded. "I can do it."

"By tonight Spencer. 9pm."

Spencer froze. "Tonight?" He stood still for a moment. He could do this, he knows he can. Spencer blinked then straightend and gave a smile. "You'll have my story by noon."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

Spencer smiled still. "This is my story, i'm not letting another paper steal it before we have it up."

Hotch nodded once. "Then you better get started."

XOXOXOXO

And thats how Spencer found himself on his third coffee of the day as he stared down at his paper, his pen tapping on the almost full but not quite there sheet.

What else could he write about SSA? Well, for one people arent going to want to read about Spencers romantic evening with the hero. The soft kiss SSA planted on Spencers lips, the beautiful view of the sun and the rain suddenly falling.

Spencer lay his chin on the desk and smiled as he thought about last night. He felt like a litte high school girl with a crush.

"Spencer? Spencer? Spencer!"

The young man snapped out of his thoughts by the yell. He turned and smiled. "Derek? What are you doing here?" He shook his head. "How'd you know where I worked?"

The man smiled and held up a small brown wallet. "You left this at my resturant two days ago."

Spencer frowned. "I did?"

Derek nodded and cleared his throat when Spencer grabbed his wallet.

"Thanks." Spencer said low.

Derek nodded. "No problem." He looked around the office. "So this is where you work, huh?"

Spencer nodded as he smiled. "Yeah. Which reminds me, thanks for the advice."

Derek turned back to him. "Advice." He repeated.

Spencer gestered towards his desk. "If it werent for your advice to get photos on SSA I wouldnt have gotten my promotion."

Derek walked towards the desk and picked up the photos. He nodded. "These are good. How'd you get them?" (wink wink)

Spencer pulled a loose hair behind his ear. "It's uh..." He cleared his throat. "Very hard. Very."

Derek looked up from the photos to Spencer. "So you got a promotion?"

Spencer nodded happily and pointed to his paper. "Like I said, I have you to thank for that. But, I also may have to kill you."

Derek raised an eyebrow.

Spencer smiled. "Thanks to your advice and my new colomn which happens to be the full front page, thank you very much, I have to work three timess as hard now."

Derek playfully frowned and nodded as he stared at the paper. "I see. Well, since you seemed to be over worked," He turned back to Spencer. "Hae you had lunch?"

Spencer smiled back and shook his head. "Not yet. I've been really busy."

"Too busy for lunch?" Derek said.

Spencer sucked on his bottom lip. "I guess I could take an hour break."

Derek nodded. "Get your stuff, my treat."

Spencer nodded then turned to his desk. He was gathering his paper, pen and notepad when Spencer frowned. He stood staring at his desk, brows narrowed and Derek tilted his head.

"Spencer?"

The young man glanced at Derek then back at his cup of coffee. Derek followed his gaze and saw what caught Spencers attention. The liquid was shaking even though the table was still.

Dereks brows narrowed too and he looked around the inside of the building. Spencers gaze turned to the window then he ran towards it.

"Wait, Spencer!" Derek ran after him. When he reached Spencer next to the window Dereks eyes widen. "Look out!" He had pulled Spencer back just as the window burst in. Spencer yelled and turned quickly burrying his face in Dereks chest. Wrong time to think about it, but Spencer could smell Derek old spice.

Derek looked around holding onto Spencer when the whole place began to shake and everyone was already panicing because of the window bursting.

Spencer lifted his head and stared around with wide eyes. "Whats happening?" He rasped.

"Unsub." Derek whispered.

Spencers brows and narrowed and his head snapped towards. "What?"

Just then the rest of the windows blew in and both men were thrown backwards. Spencer growned and raised his head, his eyes quickly widening when he saw he was on top of Derek.

"I-i'm sorry." He began to pull himself up and was now on his hands and knees when there was a a blast of wind behind him. Spencer quickly turned to see the very same person in a red suit that had thrown the arrow at him in the alley, Spencers eyes widen again when he figured the man had probaly come to kill him again.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." The man was hanging down on a red wire that seemed to come from the roof of Hotchner Newspaper.

Spencer shook his head when the man swung inside the of the building. The man began walking towards him and Spencer began crawling back. Had he been thinking straight, Spencer would have realized that Derek was now gone.

Just as Spencer got a few inches back there was another blast of air and something flew passed his face.

Spencer jumped to his feet and ran over to the window. The man in the red suit had been slammed into the next building and just as Spencer suspected, SSA was standing on top of the building.

Spencer stared as the man in the red suit removed himself from the building and stared up at the hero. "Curse you SSA!" The man turned to the building where Spencer was. "Lets see if you can save your love and come after me at the same time." He growled angrily.

The man raised his hands palms out towards Hotchner Newspaper.

Spencers eyes widen once again when the building began to shake more. He held on the broken window with one hand, but it wasnt enough, and before Spencer knew what was happening a scream left his mouth and he fell through the broken window.

Down, down, down. At that very moment Spencer cursed himself for working on the 14th floor. He would die and it was all because he just had to follow his dreams and write for a damn newspaper. He shut his eyes waiting for the pain, or for the black world he would soon meet. But nothing came. No pain came and he found that he wasnt falling anymore.

Spencers eyes fluttered opened and he exhaled a shaky breath when he found he was in the arms of his hero. The man was on solid ground and carrying Spencer bridal style.

"Are you ok?" His husky voice whispered.

Spencer couldnt answer, the fact he'd just fallen 14 stories and would meet his death if it werent for the man holding him. Spencer shook his head and layed it on the heros shoulder as he sobbed.

Long chapter eh? I just couldnt stop, I was on a roll.  
Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

Spencer had his head on SSA shoulder and held onto the mans neck with his arms with the hero caught him. SSA sighed and shook his head. Why was Unsub coming after Spencer?

"Freeze!"

The hero turned around and faced towards the street to find three cop cars and at least eight cops facing a gun at him. On top of that, there were people staring at him in disbelieve. People who were walking closer, then the cops walking closer to keep the people away. The hero couldnt let anyone catch him. If he was caught, there would be no one to protect the town and the people in it, there would be no one to protect Spencer.

The hero turned to face back at the building, then leaned towards Spencers ear. "You'll be ok." He whispered.

SSA held onto Spencer with one hand then raised his other and his black wire flew from his glove and towards the top of the Hotchner Newspaper building. On the way up he had a glimps of the broken window Spencer had fallen out of and a man with dark hair and a suit and tie was staring at him. But the man didnt seem surprised like the other first timers who seen him.

XOXOXOXO

SSA jumped across buildings as he held onto Spencers thin body. The heros speed, stamina and strenth were way beyond those of a normal being. He never knew why he was so different from the people of Quantico, but SSA wasnt compaining. He liked being different. Bing able to do things that the normal beings couldnt.

The only thing that sucked about his abilities was that SSA could not show Spencer the true love that he felt. Otherwise, there would be too many bad people to protect Spencer from.

And Spencer was too special to be put in that kind of situation.

SSA stopped his bouncing on buildings when he reached his and Spencers spot. The man slowly kneeled then lay Spencer on the ground. The hero brought his hand and brushed back Spencers hair, his thumb lingering on the soft pink lips a little longer than needed.

The hero found himself smiling when Spencer leaned into the touch then his eyes fluttered open.

SSA smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." Spencer repeated. He groaned as he lifted himself to sit up. "What happened?"

The hero smiled. "Nothing. You just fell 14 stories is all. Then passed out in my arms when you figured you were actually caught and not dead."

"Oh." Spencer looked around and smiled when he realized they were at the roof that SSA kissed him in the rain.

SSA reached out his hand and helped Spencer to his feet, when Spencer almost lost his balance the hero held onto him, bringing him close to his chest.

Spencer inhaled. "Thank you." He breathed. "Wow, so... ahem so embarrasing. This is the second time i'm with you and I seem to always lose my footing."

The hero started to laugh when Spencer did, knowing that Spencer was just joking.

Spencer contained himself then took another deep breath. Thats when his smile slowly faded. He inhaled deep in the air then turned to SSA. Spencer brought his nose close to the mans chest and inhaled. Spencers brows slightly narrowed and he looked up at the hero.

SSA frowned. "Something wrong?"

Spencer stared a little longer before slowly shook his head. 'It couldnt be. There must be a million men in the world who use Old Spice.'

Spencer shook his head once more. "Nothing. You just... smell real good."

SSA smiled. "So do you."

They both shared a chuckle before Spencer turned his head and his frown slowly faded.

Well it was true that alot of men used Old Spice, Spencer douted he'd smell the same body spray on two different sexy men in one hour. Especially when both men were at the sceen of Hotchner Newspaper during the explosion.

Spencer frowned as a thought came to mind. "Derek."

The heros smile quickly faded. "W-what did you say?"

Spencer turned back towards the hero. "Derek was at the explosion."

The hero blinked uncomfortably then cleared his throat. "Derek?" He repeated.

Spencer blinked then nodded. "He might be hurt." He said low.

SSA nodded slowly then cleared his throat. "Right." He said low.

Spencer lightly shrugged. "I care about him. He... he's been there for me through everything."

The hero stared into the hazel eyes. He something there that made his heart flutter. "You love him." He stated.

Spencer gently pulled away, still staring at the hero but he didnt say a word. The hero nodded in understanding, he sighed.

Spencer shook his head and took a step forward. "I'm sorry." He said urgently. "I just... i've never loved before. This is new to me." He gulped. "I've known Derek almost two years, I just dont think he notices me that much."

The hero held to hold in his smile. "Trust me he notices you. Who wouldnt?"

Spencer shook his head again. "Not him. But then you came along and I just... I fell for you too and it's not fair. It's not fair to you or to him." He paused. "Or to me."

The hero frowned. "You?"

Spencer nodded. "I only have one heart. I cant split it in two." Spencer gave a small smile. "But if there were one of you..."

The hero frowned more and Spencer could swear his eyes widen. The hero cleared his throat then walked up to Spencer. He reached out his hand and ran his thumb across the soft pale cheek. SSA leaned in and sent a small and gentle kiss to Spencers lips.

"I should take you home." He said low. With that, he didnt give Spencer a chance to protest. The hero grabbed Spencer around the waist. Spencer felt like he was pushed in front of a plane as it took off when wind hit his face.

A second later he was on flat ground alone, in front of his apartment building.

Spencer gave a small smile. "Derek." He whiepered. He'd know those eyes and muscles anywhere.

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

The next day Spencer stood outside the small resturant smiling as he watched Derek working hard. Spencer had been standing outside the place for the passed half hour and couldnt take his eyes off the man.

Spencer finally reached out and opened the door. When inside, Spencer smiled bigger when Derek turned to him. Derek seemed to lose his breath right there. before he could make a fool out of himself thouh, he cleared his throat.

"Hi, Spence. What can I get you?"

Spencer tilted his head and blinked, still smiling. "Nothing." He breathed.

Derek frowned. "Something wrong?"

Spencer shook his head and walked up to the man. "I was just wondering how you escaped the explosion with only a single scratch." Spencer lifted his right hand and trailed the white bandaid on the mans forehead with his finger. "Does it hurt?" He asked low.

Derek shook his head, seeming hypnotized by Spencers face suddenly so close to his. "Not anymore." He said low.

Spencer tilted his head and smiled sideways. "Was it hurting five minutes ago?"

Derek slowly nodded.

"Aw." Spencer cooed, his finger still gently trailing the bandaid. "Will it hurt if I leave?" He whispered.

Derek lightly shrugged. Then spoke in a voice lower than Spencers whisper. "I dont know. Maybe you shouldnt leave. Just to be on the safe side."

Spencer nodded. "Maybe I will."

Derek nodded back, then licked his lips. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

The two seemed to be stuck in each others gaze as Derek reached up and grabbed the soft pale hand on his forehead. Then slowly lowered both passed his face, passed his shoulders straight down to his chest. Derek flattend out Spencers hand and brought it against his heart.

"That." He answered low.

Spencers eyes trailed to his hand where Dereks heart lay underneath. He couldnt help it when his own breathing picked up. His eyes trailed back to Dereks.

Spencer smiled. "Do you feel this?" He asked back.

"What?" Derek whispered. And before he knew it, Spencer leaned forward and sent a small kiss to the his lips. Derek thought that his heart fluttered out of his chest. Spencers lips were soft like a rose and sweet, not like sugar or honey, but like an addicting sweet fruit.

Strawberries.

Derek opened his eyes when Spencer pulled away. The beautiful young man smiled. "What does SSA stand for?" He said low.

Derek stared at Spencer. "It doesnt stand for anything." Derek blinked a few times. "Wait, what?"

Spencer stared. "How could you not tell me?"

Derek sighed. "I dont know what you're talking about." He said as he turned around and walked behind the counter tops. Spencers eyes trailed Dereks every move, a look od disapointment on his face.

"Derek..."

Derek stood staring at the counters.

"Derek, talk to me."

The dark man sighed. "Spencer..." He looked up to meet Spencers eyes. "Please dont do this. You might of hit your head when-"

"Derek stop. I'm not stupid." Spencer walked around the counter. "Why dont you trust me? Why didnt you tell me?"

Derek face Spencer quicker than a flash. "Cause theres nothing to tell. Even if there was I couldnt, because..."

Spencer slightly tilted his head. "You wouldnt tell me?"

Derek stood quite.

Spencer gulped then nodded. "I see. You dont trust me."

"Spencer, no-"

"What, you think i'll turn into the enemy? I'll turn against you? I might have an evil p-" He was caught off when Derek grabbed onto his face with both hands and smashed their lips together.

Spencer almost pulled back, but when he felt Derek sucking his bottom lip, he had to push his own body closer to the bigger mans and wrap his arms arounds Dereks neck. They both moaned when their bodies touched. Their hungry kiss making them want each other more than the whole time they've known each other.

Derek pushed Spencer towards the counter and deepend the kiss.

During their passionate kiss, neither of them noticed the man across the street watching their actions through the window. Their actions that can get the mans own plans into action. And Carl Buford was going to use thhe young beautiful boy to get what he wanted.

It looked like SSA had a weakness after all.

Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

Spencer stared down a the two oufits he had choosen out of his closet. Today was his first day wih his story on he front page. It hadn't taken long for he 14th foor of Hotchner Newspaper to be remodeled. A couple weeks only. And Spencer would be going to work with an even bigger promotion than before. Because the fact that the hero he wrote about on the front page had had a fight inside of Hotchner newspaper was the biggest news around town. And since his boss knew SSA was Spencers paper, he decided to lend a hand and give him something no one else had.

Video footage of the fight inside of the building.

No other newspaper would have that evidence. Sure, Spencers photos were good. But the fight was intense, like a movie. Unrealistic and unbelievable.

Spencer finally decided to go with his black dress pants and a white button shirt with a red tie. Why in the world did he buy tie? Because he had hoped that one day, Derek Morgan would ask him out. But it seemed that Derek was only starting to noice him. Though who could blame the "My Size Human Milk Chocolate"? He was tall and beautiful and strong and handsome. What was Spencer?

Scrawny, thats what. Spencer didnt blame Derek who like a fit male model who worked in the nude.

Spencer smiled wide thinking about a naked Derek Morgan. Spencer had always snuck a peek at Dereks bihind. His body was gorgeous with clothes, imagine them without clothes. Image him dripping wet...

Spencer shook his head and sood frozen for a second. The images in his mind of Derek naked felt so real just then. Spencer exhaled a deep breath and shook his head.

He ran out of his bedroom now fully dressed and ran straight out his door. Just as Spencer stuck the key into his car there was a tap on his shoulder.

He turned. "Oh, hi." A forced a smile and pointed. "Buford?"

The man nodded. "How are you doing Spencer?"

"Just peachy, thanks."

Carl nodded again. "So, where are you going?"

"Work."

Carl nodded yet again. Ah, I just thought you'd feel a little frightend to go there after... You know."

Spencer shook his head. "After what?"

"The incident."

Spencers brows narrowed. "Incident?"

Carl nodded once. "I heard you fell a pretty long way down. 14 floors."

Spencers brows narrowed more. "Where'd you hear that?"

"It was on the news Spencer. The whole town is talking about the mysterious young man who keeps appearing everytime this superhero shows up."

Spencer shook his head. "I havent heard about this."

Buford dug into his back pocket and pulled out a newspaper then handed it to Spencer. Spencer causiously grabbed the paper. He looked at the front cover of another newspaper, Daily Vania. There was a photo of SSA.

Spencers brows narrowed even more. "Bastards stole my story."

"Superhero SSA has been seeing running around town protecting those who need it. You would think that fans of the superhero would get a small token such as a photograph or a signiture. But it seems our hero has one fan he favorites most. None other then the young man who had fallen out of Hotchner Building located 265 West of Quantico Lake. The young man in question has not yet been identified." Spencer stopped reading, his breathing heavy and brows narrowed. "They stole my story." He breathed. "T-these are my words. They just switched them around."

Carl shrugged and tried to hide the smirk on his face. "Look at page 2."

Spencer looked at the next page. What he saw made his eyes widen. There, on the page right next to the passage was a picture of him and SSA kissing on top of a building. But what made Spencers eyes widen more was the address on the building. "He's been following me." He said to himself.

Spencer rolled the newspaper under his arm and jumped into his car.

"You can keep the paper!" Carl shouted after the speeding car. Once the car was out of view the man let his evil smirk show.  
Short chapter, but i've seen shorter.  
Review please :) 


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9

Spencer sat down on the empty seat and slammed the news paper on the counter. Derek jumped and turned around from his frying burger. "Spencer? Shouldnt you be at work?"

Spencer sighed and shook his head. "SSA is nothing but an A-S-S."

Derek tilted his head. "An... ass?"

Spencer shook his head again. "He's been stalking me!"

Dereks brows narrowed. "What?"

Spencer sighed. "The kiss we shared, it was on top of my apartment building."

Derek stared. "W-what kiss?" He lied about knowing the truth. But it only made him feel guilty when he saw Spencer.

Spencer shut his eyes. "I shouldnt had said that?"

Derek stared. Oh... Then he had an idea, it would hurt deeply, but it was the only way to clear Spencers suspicion about Dereks connection to SSA. Derek tried to put a straight face. "You kissed the superhero?"

Spencer bit his bottom lip. "It happend before mine and your kiss, Derek. I-it didnt mean anything."

"How can you kiss someone and it not mean anything?" Derek said crossing his arms.

Spencer gulped. "Derek please-"

"Where'd you kiss him?"

Spencers eyes trailed to the newspaper on the counter. Dereks gaze followed Spencers. The mans slightly narrowed eyes turned wide. Derek grabbed the paper and stared at the kiss he... or SSA and Spencer had shared on top of Spencers building. "Who took this?"

Spencers eyes trailed back towards Dereks. "Spencer, who took these pictures?"

Spencer shook his head. "I dont know. But a man came up to me and gave me the paper this morning. A creepy man who keeps following me around."

Dereks brows narrowed more. "Following you?"

Spencer nodded. "Some man named Buford."

Dereks brows narrowed even more. He looked around the windows that led to outside of his resturant, before turning back to his boyfriend. "Spencer listen to me. If you see this man again, I want you to walk away as fast as you can."

"I tried. He keeps calling me back." Spencer said annoyed.

Derek walked around the counter and gently grabbed the thin arms. "Then run." He whispered. "Promise me that you'll get as far away from that man as possible."

Spencer stared with huge eyes, his body slightly trembled. "Derek, you're scaring me."

"I'm not the one you should be scared of." The man said low. "Just promise me, baby."

Spencer blinked. He saw the concern in Dereks dark eyes. The worry. The love. And the words that came from the mans mouth, Spencer suddenly felt the protection Derek felt over him. "I promise." He whispered.

Derek nodded. "Now, you need another place to stay for a while."

Spencer blinked. "What? Why?"

Derek licked his lips. "I cant tell you everything about myself Spence, but I just want you to know you can trust me. I need you to trust me."

Spencer didnt hesitate to nod. "I do trust you."

Derek gulped then lifted Spencers chin and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"But I cant do that. I dont have anywhere else to stay." Spencer shook his head.

Derek smiled. "Then you could stay with me?" He offered.

Spencer stared with raised brows. "I..." He licked his lips and stared down at the floor.

"Spencer?"

He looked back up at the dark skinned man in front of him.

"You know me, you dont have to be causious. I wont hurt you."

"Oh Derek," Spencer sighed. "It's not that. I do trust you, believe me. I just... I dont think i'd stop myself from doing something i'm not ready to do." He smiled as his eyes trailed down Dereks body. "No one in their right mind would."

Derek brought his hand to Spencers cheek and rubbed his thumb on his chin. "Me either." He said low.

Spencer turned a little and kissed the hand on his face. "I guess i'll be back with a bag."

Derek nodded.

Spencer got off the stool he was sitting on and walked two feet before his hand was grabbed.

"Spence, please, be careful."

Spencer nodded. "I'll be back quick." He said low then leaned in and kissed Dereks lips.

When Spencer was gone, Dereks brows narrowed and he secretly glanced at the black car across the street.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer got home as quick as he could and went straight through his closet to get a small travel bag and packed it with as much clothes that could fit in. He pack his essentials as well, because lets face it, a person can go so long without brushing their teeth.

Spencer walked towards his living room and looked around making sure he didnt miss anything. He ended up flinching when there was a knock at his door.

"Spencer, it's Hotch."

Spencer took a deep breath and walked over to the door. "Mr. Hotchner. Whatever brings you here?"

Hotch sighed. "No need to be sarcastic."

Spencer turned around and grabbed the bag he packed.

"Spencer look i'm sorry. I didnt know that-"

"Look Mr. Hotchner, i've done everything in my power to keep this story, and this morning I blink... and my stories gone." Spencer tilted his head. "You were the only one who knew I was working on SSA. No one was around to know that he exsisted... except for you."

Hotch blinked. "Spencer, I didnt give your story away. If anything, I helped you by giving you more proof that SSA exsisted. You had the only video tape from the 14th floor."

Spencer shook his head. "So what now?"

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked confused.

"Well, my story is gone, no doubt everyones already read the news about me being saved by a superhero. I have no story, so whats going to happen to my job?"

Hotch shook his head. "Spencer, the promotion is still yours."

Spencer couldnt help the mouth lifting up in a small smile.

"I dont know what it is about you Spencer, but SSA seems to have an... attraction to you. So the closer you get to him, the more coverage you get and the bigger our story is. No one can top the secrets that SSA will tell only you."

Spencers smile slowly faded. "Wait... you want me to get closer to SSA... to get more coverage?" He said with his brows lightly narrowed.

Hotch walked up to Spencer and pulled a newspaper out of the inside of his jacket. "How much more closer would you need to get?" He handed the paper over with SSA and Spencer kissing.

Spencers mouth opened a little.

"If you ask SSA to meet you somewhere, we can get some better shots of him."

Spencers brows narrowed. "You want me to trap him?"

"He's not going to be trapped Spencer, its only for a few photos. Maybe we can actually find out who this man really is."

"What? No!" Spencer shoved the newspaper back at Hotchner. "I'm not going to do that to him, he's my friend." He walked over to the door with his bag.

"He's more than a friend Spencer."

Spencer turned and opened his mouth to argue back.

"Pictures DONT lie, Spencer."

Spencer closed his mouth, before he straightend himself. "I wont do that to him." He turned and walked out teh door and stuck his key in the door lock. Hotchner followed.

"Spencer, we have to show these other papers who story this is. And getting more pictures of SSA-"

Spencer had already locked his door and turned. "Whats the sudden obsession with SSA?"

"What?" Hotch said with that same straight face.

"You were so determined to turn down my story, but now... it's like my story has gotten into your head."

"Spencer, your story is news-"

"Is it?" Spencer said sarcastically. "Because when SSA saved me from falling out of the building, you didnt seem to suprised to see him when he carried me away."  
Hotch quickly shut his mouth. He took a deep breath. "Ok, Spencer. You dont have to continue the story if you dont want."

Spencer nodded then walked passed his boss.

Hotch watched as Spencer left out the hall, then he pulled out his own phone. After the second ring, the phone was answered.

"Aaron?" The voice wasnt suprised.

Hotch smiled and lightly chuckled. "I told you, you have nothing to worry about."

On the other line the man smiled. "He refused." He stated.

Hotch nodded into the phone. "Watch over him, Derek. He's a good kid. And I warned you about Burford. He's made one attempt by getting to you with Spencer. You know he'll do it again."

"I know. I plan to watch over Spencer for as long as it takes."

Review Please :) 


	10. Chapter 10

chapter10

After talking to Derek, Hotch walked out of the apartment and walked down the stairs and into the street. He was walking over to his car when he noticed Spencer standing near his own car looking very agitated. His elbows on top of his car his head in his hands.

"Spencer?"

He looked back and smiled at his boss. "My keys got stuck inside. I could've sworn I took them with me."

Hotch looked inside the driver's seat and sure enough, Spencer's keys were in the ignition.

"Where were you going? I could give you a ride." The man offered.

Spencer sighed. "I don't think it's something to share with my boss."

"Exactly, I'm your boss, so whatever you're hiding, I'll find out sooner or later."

Spencer sighed and turned his head, he took a deep breath. "My boyfriend's house."

Hotch blinked. "Your...boyfriend?" He repeated.

Spencer nodded. "And if you want to fire me, go ahead, you wont change my mind."

Hotch frowned. "Spencer, I'm surprised you think so low of me."

Spencer looked towards Hotch again.

"You are a damn good reporter Spencer and I'm not about to lose you over who you choose to go out with."

Spencer stared with his mouth slightly open.

"As long as you do your job properly then there's no issue." Hotch said low. "Now get your stuff in my car and tell me where you want to go."

Spencer only smiled and nodded.

XOXOXOXO

There were driving in silence for a few minutes when Hotch spoke again. "So, Derek Morgan?"

Spencer smiled and nodded.

"Have I met your boyfriend before?" Hotch said sounding very convincing. He'd known Derek since he was a teenager. At the time, Derek's parents were murdered, shot in their own home. Derek had been out at the time. When he came home, it was to find his parents dead. The teen had run next door, which was where Hotch lived at the time.

Spencer shook his head. "He owns a restaurant, down by the train station. I go there to eat dinner most times."

Hotch nodded. "And most times he says you don't have to pay."

Spencer frowned. He knew Hotch could see the question in his eyes. How did you know?

Hotch nodded and smiled. "Thats exactly what someone with a crush would do."

Spencer looked down at his lap and lightly laughed. "Derek... he gives me free meals almost every time I go for dinner. I try to pay, but he's stubborn."

Hotch gave a laugh of his own. Derek had always been stubborn.

Then it hit like nothing. The impact, making both men get pushed forward, Hotch into the wheel, Spencer into dashboard of the car. Hotch gasped and quickly lifted his head. A few short seconds later Spencer lifted his head also. Hotch looked at Spencer and his brows narrowed.

"You're bleeding.'

Spencer brought his hand to his forehead and hissed. "What was that?"

He yelped when he was answered by something...or rather someone jumping on the hood of the car. He brought his hands to his face and screamed when the front of the car window was ripped off with a unbelivable strength.

He removed his hands and gasped at seeing that same man in the red suit. The same one that threatened him and almost brought him to his 14 story death.

Hotchs brows narrowed more and he reached to his side and pressed a small button on the middle of the back of his cell phone then held his hand straight in front of it as a metal staring wrapping around his fingers.  
"Hello. How nice it is to see you again, Spencer." The man looked towards Hotch. "You, I'm not so happy about."

"Unsub." Hotch growled.

Spencer's brows narrowed and he looked at Hotch in shock. "You know him?"

Unsub laughed darkly.

Suddenly a red wire flew out of Unsubs hand and wrapped around Spencer. Spencer screamed again when he was pulled towards the evil man who wrapped an arm around his waist. Spencer stared with wide eyes at how close he was to Unsub.

""He knows more than you think." Unsub raised a hand and out shot the same red wire. It grabbed onto a building and Spencer felt himself being lifted off his feet.

"Let go of me!" He swung his feet trying to get the man's arm away from his waist.

Hotch bit his bottom lip when his right hand was finally fully metal. He unbuckled his seat belt and lifted his right hand straight in the air.

Unsub stared as the boy in his arms fought uselessly, his dark smile widen. "Save your strength, I'd like to see you use it later."

Spencer stopped and breathed harder. "How did you find me?"

Unsub smiled... but his smile quickly faded when in front of him a silver wire shot straight above towards the tall buildings. The evil man looked down just in time as a fist came at his face. Unsub was pushed back by the force of the hit so hard, he didn't have time to register that Spencer was snatched from his hands.

It happened so fast Spencer didn't remember blinking once, he didn't recognize the scream that escaped his throat. Unsub was hit then a stronger more forceful arm grabbed his waist and he was flying towards the tops of the buildings quicker than when he was with SSA.

They reached the top of the buildings, where Hotch took a deep breath. Then they were off again, only running, and jumping from building top to building top. When they reached the last building Hotch took another deep breath.

"Hold on tight." Then he jumped, all the way down the 20 floors.

Spencer yelled when their feet reached the ground, then he pulled away from Hotch as if he got burned. "What the hell is going on!" He almost sobbed but contained himself quickly. He stared with wide eyes up and down his boss' body then towards the mans hand. "What is that?" He gestured to Hotchs steel hand.

The man pressed the same button on his cell phone and the hand disappeared.

Spencer shook his head as the hand turned to normal. "Who are you?"

"You know-"

"No I don't!"

Hotch took a deep breath. "We should get you to Derek's first."

"No! I want to know now." Spencer said as he pointed to himself. "What-the hell is going on?"

Hotch sighed again.

"Who are you?"

Hotch took a deep breath. "I was the first SSA."

Review Please :)


	11. Chapter 11

chapter11

Derek walked over to the door when he heard the knock. He opened the door with a smile, a smile that quickly faded when he saw who was there. he gave a nervous chuckle. "Hey, Spencer. Who's your friend?"

"Save it Derek." The boy snapped as he pushed the door open and barged into the house.

Derek's brows narrowed at the sight of Spencer and Hotch. They both had torn and dirty clothes. "What happened to you guys?"

Spencer gave a sarcastic laugh. "What happened? Why didn't you tell me that you knew," He gestured to Hotch with his hands and couldn't bring the word out of his mouth to use for the man, he did just save his life after all. "Him?" He said with a small dry crack in his voice. The screaming for you life really dries your throat.

Derek brought his neck to the back of his head and bit his bottom lip. "I... don't know him-"

"Stop lieing to me! I thought you were different! I'm so stupid!" He threw his hands in the air and threw himself to sit on the couch and brought his hands to his head.

Hotch looked towards Derek and forced a small smiled then shook his head. The darker skinned man went and sat next to Spencer. He cleared his throat. "Spencer I..."

Spencer chuckled and raised his head."Why dont you stop lieing to me Derek, I'm not stupid. Well, I am for believing you. For thinking that you really liked me enough to be honest with me."

"Spencer please-"

The young man shook his head. "You can't lie." He said low. "I know who you are, and you both know each other. This can't just be coinesedence, Derek. Or should I say SSA?" He looked the man in the eye.

Derek took a deep breath and wiped at his brow, suddenly feeling very sweaty. "I didn't want to put you in danger." He said low, then shook his head. "It didn't even work. So I guess I lied to you for nothing."

Spencer exhaled a breath.

"Derek, I think you should take him to the lair."

The darker mans eyes trailed to Hotch.

"He'll be safe there."

Spencer shook his head. "No."

"Spencer-" Derek tried.

"No! I'm not going to hide out because some crazy syco decided he wants to use me to get to you."

Hotch shook his own head. "Spencer, do you realize how selfish that sounds? If Unsub gets his hands on you, he can force Derek to do whatever he wants."

Spencer scoffed then gave a small laugh. He stood up from the couch and started walking towards the kitchen. "Me, selfish?" He stared his boss in the eye as he passed him. "You two are the ones keeping secrets from me, putting my life on the line, not the other way around." He glanced at Derek before leaving the room.

"I think we should just take him. Even if we have to do it forcibly."

Derek stared up at the man, and they stood staring at each other for what felt like forever.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer was pouring a cup of cold water then brought it to his mouth and gulped it down in one shot. He brought the cup down and stood breathing heavy. He brought the cup back under and just as it was almost full, he was grabbed from behind. The glass fell on the floor shattering into too many pieces to count.

He yelped. "Let go!" He screamed and kicked.

"Trust me Spencer, it's for your own good." Derek said low.  
Spencer screamed again and tried pulling the arm away from his waist.

"Spencer trust us."

The young man watched with wide eyes as Hotch walked towards him with a small cloth. Spencer shook his head. "No." He whimpered when the cloth was brought to his nose, and Hotch's other hand-held his head in place.

"We wont hurt you." He heard Hotch's echo as everything turned dark.

XOXOXOXO

Derek carried the body bridal style into the back of the small black car. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

Hotch nodded, but of course he was unsure himself. "The sooner we get him to safety, the sooner we can get Buford without any worries. Spencer will be free in no time."

Derek stared down at Spencer's sleeping form and brushed his hair back.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination, and to pulled Spencer inside the mansion.

When they were inside, Derek lay Spencer on the perfectly white couch and couldn't help but brush back his hair again.

"I'll go get a cloth." Hotch said.

"Aaron? That you?"

Derek got off the couch and looked towards a small thresh hold to see a burnet walk out.

"...Derek?"

The man smiled. "How are you Emily?"

The woman quickly walked to Derek and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh my God! How long has it been?"

"Three years."

The woman pulled away and grabbed Derek's face. "Let me see you. Oh man, you're more sexy than ever."

Derek chuckled. "Sorry, I'm taken."

Prentiss smiled and shook her head. "Wow. JJ and Penny are going so be so happy. Now we can do all the things we wanted all those years ago. Camping and-"

Derek shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't." He gulped and looked towards the couch. "I still have a job to do."

Emily's smile faded. Her brows narrowed and she looked at Hotch wiping something on the couch. "You brought someone here didn't you?"

"Em..."

The woman walked over to the couch and gasped. She looked over at Derek. "You brought him here?"

"Emily-"

"You brought Spencer here." He said angrily.

"Buford was after him."

"Thats the reason you shouldn't have brought him here in the first place! Do you realize what you the danger you put us in!" Just as her sentence finished the mirrors of the mansion burst in as if to prove her point.

Spencer shot up on the couch at the loud collusion. His chest rose and fell at the sight of Hotch, Derek and...a brunet woman dodging broken glass and pieces of flying wood. Spencer yelped when the ceiling suddenly collapsed down on the couch he was sitting on.

He jumped off the couch and stared at the people running around. "Derek!"

The dark-skinned man looked towards Spencer with wide eyes. "Spencer!"

Suddenly Spencer felt it. The presence of another person. He gulped then slowly turned around. He had no time to even try to run. He yelped when that same red wire wrapped around his waist, and just like the first time, he found himself being snatched off his feet and towards the broken roof of the mansion.

Derek ran, he jumped over the coffee table then off trying to grab Spencer, but missing his kicking legs by an inch. The man fell on his two feet and stared breathless at the top of the mansion, where he suddenly saw something that made his eyes widen.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer tried pulling away from the mans grip. "Let go of me."

"I don't think so." Unsub grabbed Spencer by the arm and forced him to face the mansion. "Watch as the superhero you love gets destroyed." Unsub grabbed his chin and faced him towards the mansion. Less than three seconds later, Spencer jumped when the whole place blew up into a million pieces. He stood trembling with his mouth slighty open. He shook his head. "No!"

Unsub chuckled as Spencer tried to get loose and run to his love.

A/N: One guest, wrote how I NEVER say thanks for reviews. Come on, if you actually read all my stories you would realize that I say thanks once and a while. All my readers know for a fact that I am grateful for my reviews I get. I just dont right it on every single chapter because I know people want to get to the story, right? On top of that, the guest review didnt even mention anything about this story. It's annoying how you only review to complain about something that doesnt even have to do with the story.

Review Please :)


	12. Chapter 12

chapter12

Spencer's arms were tied with rope above his head. He watched as Unsub hummed and walked around in the dark tunnel they were in. Spencer looked around the place and realized a while ago that this was supposed to be the man's evil "lair". Spencer's tears hadn't stopped falling since he saw the house blow up with Derek and those other two people. Who were they?

Spencer's hazel eyes looked back up when Unsub walked towards him. The man grabbed his jaw and turned his head side to side as if taking in his features. "Oh, this will be fun." The man snickered. "I will get my revenge after all."

Spencer's brows narrowed and he pulled his face away. "Why don't you just let me go. You already got your revenge, SSA is dead."

Unsub scoffed then chuckled. "Do you _really_ believe that?"

Spencer blinked and only stared confused. Did he believe that? Of course no one would want to believe the one they love is dead, but... this was SSA, he was supposed to be unstoppable. Unsub was supposed to be the one to fall... Right?

The evil man laughed again and walked towards a long roll of computers he had against a wall. He typed in a few words then his finger hovered over the last button for a second before finally pressing it.

Suddenly huge two doors split up, opening and revealing something that made Spencer's eyes widen. "This is a dream." He breathed.

Unsub laughed. "No." He turned around smirking. "SSA will fall."

Spencer's chest quickly rose and fell with shock and feeling of reality.

XOXOXOXO

A head suddenly popped out of all the debris and broken wood and plaster. Violent coughing because of all the dust in the air. "Hotch? Derek?"

Derek groaned and brought his hand to his aching head. He could swear the sound of the bast was now recorded in his ears. He coughed and used his hand to try to get the dust out of his face. The man stood up on his wobbly feet and sadly looked at the destroyed mansion just a few feet away. The man inhaled a deep breath.

"Derek?"

The man looked back and suddenly ran towards Emily who was standing up from where it seemed the woman didn't get to run as far as he did.

"Are you ok?"

The woman nodded. "What happened?" She brought her fist to her mouth and coughed. "Did you get Spencer?" She wheezed.

Derek shook his head and looked towards Hotch who was making his way over. "I almost had him." He said angrily. "I was so close!"

"Take it easy." Hotch said low.

"No! You told me that we should bring him here, so he would be safe! Where is he?! Hm! Where is he Hotch! He doesn't seem to safe to me." He growled, then turned and started walking.

Prentiss gulped and looked from Hotch to the ground. "Derek, we will find him." She tried, but the man was too far to hear... either that, or he was ignoring her.

Derek walked out of the gate that led to the mansion and stopped at the sidewalk, he looked from one end to the other then took a deep breath.

"Derek, you won't find him by watching the streets."

The man shook his head angrily and walked towards the car then leaned against it.

Prentiss slowly followed. When she reached him, she lay her hand on his arm. "I can tell you care about him." She said low. "If you didn't you wouldn't be so angry. So wouldn't be almost on the verge of tears if you didn't care."

Derek rolled his eyes annoyed. "Now that you got that out-of-the-way, what are we going to do?"

Prentiss gave a small smile. "You're our leader, you tell me."

Derek sighed again. "We need to call JJ."

"No need."

The two turned to see a blond-haired, blue-eyed woman walking towards them in a black leather suit. She raised her cell phone. "I got an alert that there was a fire." She frowned at the destroyed mansion. "Looks like my cell was being modest."

Derek smiled. "How have you been Derek?"

"He's in love." Prentiss teased, earning a glare from Derek.

"Well, you are!"

The man sighed annoyed again. "Look JJ, I really need your help."

"Then you got it." She said without hesitation.

"You have all of us." Hotch said. "Rossi is on the way with his new... toys, as he called them."

Derek nodded. "So how will we find Unsub?"

As if to answer the man's question, there was suddenly screaming and some type of explosion. JJ and Prentiss both stared wide-eyed when the floor literally shook.

"What is that?" JJ whispered.

Another shake.

Derek looked towards the buildings of Quantico and the man's brows narrowed in shock. "I just found out how we'll find Unsub."

The other three looked to where Derek was staring at their mouths open in shock. There walking through the buildings of Quantico was a tall 100 foot robot in the shape of none other than Unsub.

A/N: Lol, don't know why that popped into my head.  
Review Please :)


End file.
